Our friend from Reality
by OHSHCNewAdventures
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya go to Nekozawa for help when they feel they should do more the morn for the loss of a friend from 'reality' and go to set flowers upon her grave.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do however own myself

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do however own myself! **

**NOTE: While my official story is being Beta'd I thought I should post something, and this came to mind. Please Read and Review if you feel like it, I just really like this idea.**

CHAPTER ONE: Across the bridge

Once upon a time in a northern California there lived a girl who could cross over the bridge between reality and the world of Anime. She lived among the animated people, some enjoying her company, others finding her very annoying, as she most often would get into trouble or danger. The girl would speak of these characters to her friends and family, all believing it to be phase she would grow out of. But as is the law of nature in reality, the girl grew old and finally passed on to judgment, remembered by those who loved her. Two of the anime characters, Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, they were best of friends and at the hearing of the passing of the annoying fan girl who often would visit, they decided to travel to the world of reality. The two walked from the third music room, leaving the others to manage the club activities for the day, much to Kyouya's horror. But with some persuading words from his blood friend he began following him towards the 'Black Magic' club.

"You knock!" Tamaki ordered quickly cowering behind his glasses wearing friend who sighed and knocked on the large dark door. The door slowly creaked opened to reveal the hooded figure of Umehito Nekozawa, and his voodoo puppet Beezlzenef. He smiled.

"Are you two finally going to accept my offer and join the Black Magic club?" He questioned in his dark voice, but Kyouya shook his head.

"No, but we need a favor." Nekozawa seemed a bit down at the rejection but stood aside to allow them to enter the dark room, though Kyouya had to practically drag his blond friend in by the ear. Once in, door shut behind them Kyouya got to the chase.

"We need a portal to get to 'reality'." He stated crossing his arms sounding rather mater-o-factly. Nekozawa nodded before pulling a black box from a shelf and opening it before pulling out what looked to be a cloth.

"W-w-what is t-that?" Tamaki questioned as he cowered behind Kyouya who looked vaguely interested.

"Ah this, this is a 'anime black hole'" he said proudly. Kyouya frowned.

"Where did you get one of those?"

"I stole it from our dear creator Bisco Hatori!" The hooded figure said seemingly very proud of himself, though Kyouya shook his head in disapproval.

"W-what is a 'anime black hole'?"

"It is something off screen of an anime, and it swallows up items that we throw down and never pick up, you know the items tossed down that seem to disappear with in the next few seconds…yeah that thing. What none of us knew was that it was a portal to 'reality'." Nekozawa explained before tossing it on the ground where it created a large black hole upon the floor.

"Ah, I've changed my mind lets not go to reality. It sounds painful." Tamaki stuttered before turning to leave, but that was before Kyouya grabbed him by the ear causing him to yelp in pain.

"Your going if I have to push you in myself!" The youngest Ootori snapped causing his blond friend to burst into tears.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" He cried before Kyouya shoved him into the black hole where he disappeared. Nekozawa then handed Kyouya the second portal as to bring them back before Kyouya to jumped into the black hole, disappearing from the 'Black magic club'.

Tamaki and Kyouya appeared on a college campus near a 'fish hatchery'. They looked the other up and down to see that they now looked like reality people. Kyouya sighed not liking this look very much before looking around.

"So where are we?" Tamaki questioned.

"It seems were some where called Feather River College." He stated before spotting a car approaching. He flagged it down.

"Excuse me, where is Crescent Mills?" He questioned receiving a smile from the woman in the car. She had brown wavey hair a wamr smile and dark brown eyes and drove a old ford car.

"Oh, well its seventeen miles back that way." She said pointing. The two teens groaned.

"Mom why don't we just give them a ride?" Both boys leaned down at hearing another voice, to see a girl, a girl who looked much like her mother but had blond and black streaks in her auburn hair and green eyes and dressed in a purple shirt and black sweater.

"Ok, jump in." The mother said, receiving a thank you from the two who jumped into the car.

Seventeen miles later

The woman and her daughter dropped the two boys near a preschool playground before driving off towards their home, on the other side of town. Tamaki smiled as he watched six girls run around talking in loud voice at the park, one of which was running around with a pink camera, they were making a movie.

"Come on Tamaki." Kyouya said before walking up the street passed the houses, Tamaki still watching the girls as they ran about.

"They seem happy." Tamaki stated. Kyouya snorted.

"Their acting, they, for all we know, could be depressed and miserable." Tamaki looked sadly at his friend as they approached a slightly bend yellow street sign that read: NOT A FULL STREET.

Kyouya pointed up the curved road.

"From what that nice woman Mickey said, the cemetery is up passed the two story house." They began walking when Tamaki suddenly stopped.

"OH no!" He said grabbing his head in horror, causing Kyouya to gaze at him.

"What is it now Tamaki?" Tamaki trotted up to his friend.

"Besides it is very cold here, I have to pee and I can't feel my nose…we don't have any flowers!" He stated in a panicky voice. Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose before pointing to a small cove near the entrance of the first house up the road.

"Then pick some of those." Tamaki turned to see small purple flowers that looked like grapes. He smiled clapping his hands before going and picking a large hand full before smiling and continuing the walk up the hill.

Once they had arrived at the cemetery they walked around for a while before finding the tomb of their friend.

"Oh poor Alice." Tamaki cried. "You would be heartbroken if you knew how much we missed you!" He then set the flowers down upon the grave before pulling out a steel pen for opening letters. He then knelt down to work. Kyouya sighed.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" But he received no answer, until his blond friend finished his work and stood. Chiseled onto the tomb stone was the following:

Here lies a wonderfully friend

One we shall never forget, may her memory live on for as long in the world of reality, for as long as it will in the world of anime.

In loving memory of Alice N. Rodney.

The girl who believed dreams could come true.

-Tamaki Suoh & Kyouya Ootori-

Kyouya smiled before draping his arm over his friends shoulders.

"Lets go home."

**This may be a bit corny, but this is just a story that I had to do. At least now there's something up while my ACTUAL story (not at all related to this) is being beta'd. Review if you like. **


End file.
